so gimme all of you in exchange for me
by westallening
Summary: HIATUS - Unplanned, spontaneous mini stories capturing moments of Iris West and Barry Allen. Inspired by my twitter thread. For wanderer765.
1. who asks who out first?

so gimme all of you in exchange for me

A.N: Okay, okay, so this story came about after I created a ~ westallen question thread ~ on twitter yesterday. I'm taking the results and turning them into mini stories. I was encouraged to do this by wanderer765, so this is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 **xXx**

Iris walked into CCPD with a coffee and a pastry in hand, smiling at the police officers she encountered as she made her way to Barry's lab. Her grey duster coat flew out behind her as she strode with purpose, stopping only to fix one of her knee-high boots. She made it to Barry's lab soon after, where he sat bent over a microscope - the microscope she got him, she noted with satisfaction - completely engrossed.

"Hey Bear," Iris said cheerfully, making him jump. The contents of the slide he was viewing tipped onto the floor but he caught it easily with his speed, before turning to smile at Iris.

"Hey Iris. What brings you here? I thought you had work?" He asked, standing up to greet her (and forcing himself to look away from the strip of skin between the top of her boots and the bottom of her dress).

"I'm on my lunch break, and I thought I could come visit you," she held out her presents teasingly, "I brought food!"

In an instant, the pastry and coffee was out of Iris' hands and on Barry's desk, and she felt herself being wrapped up in a hug.

"You're a saint, Miss West." Barry murmured, before turning to his desk to take a bite of the pastry, and moaning his enjoyment.

Iris looked on fondly, clearing her throat once and taking a small step back.

"I'd love to stay and watch you stuff your face but I have an appointment with Big Belly Burger and I can't be late," she said, making Barry laugh. He waved at her jovially, and she turned to go, but then paused.

"Bear, what are you doing this evening?" She asked, her heart thrumming faster as she made her mind up on the spot.

"I dunno, probably gonna veg out on the couch and catch up to The Walking Dead. Why?"

"Because I think you should ask me out tonight."

There was silence, and then Barry choked on his pastry in disbelief. Iris ran towards him and slapped him hard on his back, holding in laughter. He looked up at her through watery eyes and although she was amused, Iris could've cried at the emotion that lay there.

"Are you... are you serious?" He whispered. Iris smiled tenderly, nodding her confirmation. She then watched as Barry broke out into a beautiful smile of exultation, standing up to take her hands and hold them close to his speeding heart.

"Iris West... would you like to go out with me tonight?" Barry asked, looking down at her. Iris grinned, reaching on tip-toes to place a quick kiss to his shocked lips before backing away out of his embrace.

"Pick me up at 8."

 **xXx**

This is gonna be a very long multi-chapter story, as only yesterday I came out with 60 questions. The length of the stories may vary, but I hope you enjoy them all!

If you want, follow me on tumblr and twitter: westallening.

Adios!


	2. where do they have their first date?

so gimme all of you in exchange for me

A.N: I'm just really enjoying writing these. Updates will be sporadic and random, but what will be, will be :) Also, these mini-stories are not connected. They're basically just long-winded head canons, tbh.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **xXx**

Central City shone with lights in the evening. It was a beautiful night, and the city buzzed with excitement after the latest showdown between The Flash and Trickster.

Barry Allen was not at all pleased.

His fight with Trickster had left him with burns and bruises, and although they weren't incredibly severe, it was bad enough that he had to return to STAR Labs.

It also happened to be the night of Barry and Iris' first date.

Back in STAR Labs, Barry grumbled his displeasure as Caitlin poked and prodded at his body, checking him for any severe injuries.

"Caitlin. I'm fine, really," he said, batting away her hands and standing up – only for Caitlin to push him back onto the gurney.

"We know how tricky the Trickster can be. What if your injuries are worse than they seem?" She said, shining a light into Barry's eye. He sighed, submitting to her fussing.

On the other side of the cortex, Cisco sipped his slurpee. "What's your problem, dude? Why the hurry?" He asked, making no attempts to save his friend from Caitlin's excessive worrying,

"I have my first date with Iris! I can't waste time trying to see if Trickster did something to me – besides, he's not the long-winded type."

Cisco looked on sympathetically now, "ah, the big date. Where are you taking her?"

Barry rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Jitters' rooftop," he said shyly, expecting his friends to judge immediately. He wasn't wrong.

"Jitters? Dude, you've been in love with Iris since like before puberty, and you're taking her to Jitters for your first date?"

"Barry, did you not have any other place to take her?"

Barry got up from the gurney again, and this time Caitlin didn't stop him. He backed towards the mannequin that usually held his suit. "Listen, that rooftop is our spot. Iris will appreciate the sentimental value." He flashed a grin at his friends, "besides, the food is from overseas."

Cisco raised an eyebrow. "Overseas?"

"I ran to the Caribbean yesterday."

With that, he flashed out the room, the suit looking worse for wear on the mannequin and the papers on the desk once again flying around the cortex.

xXx

Iris stood in front of her bedroom mirror. She wore a navy blue thigh-high dress that fit tight on her body. She had just put on her black knee-high boots before and waited patiently for the fateful knock on her door – Barry was always late, after all.

She glanced at the picture of her and Eddie on her bedside table and walked towards it, picking it up to look tenderly at the man that had once meant so much, and yet still not enough.

"He makes me happy. Just like you did," she murmured, tracing the picture with her fingers.

She was shocked out of her contemplation by a knock on the door. Quickly, she smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her dress, grabbed her black jacket and her silver purse and ran downstairs, looking once through the peephole (with metahumans around, you could never be careful anymore).

She opened the door to see her date, wearing a light grey button down with blue jeans and his trademark windswept hair.

Iris looked at her phone. "You're actually on time for once!" She said, grinning at Barry, who smiled shyly back at her.

"You're worth being on time for," he said, looking up at her through his impossibly long eyelashes. Behind his back he produced a box of home-made brownies – he knew Iris was allergic to most flowers.

"You know me too well," Iris said happily, reaching up on tip-toes to give Barry a kiss on the cheek before taking the brownies and placing them in her fridge. As she turned back to Barry, she saw his eyes – bright with appreciation – trail along her figure. She held back a tremble at his burning gaze.

"Shall we go?" She said, closing her front door and walking past him towards her car.

"Sure," Barry said, coming up behind her, "but the ride's on me."

He picked her up in one swoop, and flashed off in the next second.

xXx

They arrived at Jitters' rooftop, and Barry kept his hands covered over Iris's eyes. "I worried hard about where to take you, but then I realised – why not just go to where it all began?"

He removed his eyes, and Iris could only look on in awe at the scene before her.

A standard table and two chairs were placed in the middle of the rooftop; scented candles were placed on top, as were two vases filled with red irises and purple orchids. Their plates were filled with food straight from the Caribbean – rice and peas, chicken, plantain, mangoes and pineapples.

Iris turned to stare at Barry, who looked on apprehensively, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Is this okay? I mean, we can go to a restaurant if you want, or somewhere different..."

Iris stopped his nervous rambling by reaching up to hold his head in her hands. "It's perfect," she whispered. Barry simply smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers.

 **xXx**

A longer one, this time! I really hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you on the flip side.

-westallening.


	3. who finds out about the couple first?

so gimme all of you in exchange for me

A.N: Hey all! I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, but I did add more questions to the thread yesterday - it's at 80 questions now! It's gonna be a miracle getting them all finished... But I'll endeavor to do my best. ALSO, I was super excited on Saturday (or was it Friday?), because we got the news that there would be The Flash Season 3! Oh, and Miss Patton herself favourited my tweet :) Best feeling ever. Anyways, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash.

 **xXx**

They made it _so_ obvious.

Lingering glances, heated stares... and one lost foot that shuffled its way up Cisco's left calf before disappearing in a flash.

Cisco was fed up.

Barry Allen and Iris West were finally dating; it was plain as a day. Yet they were trying to be so secretive about it and poor Cisco was getting caught in the crossfire.

At a bar, he watched as they danced together; they were sensual in their movements, a slow roll of Iris' hip that was met with Barry's abdomen, and was painfully aware of how everyone else wasn't. Caitlin was intoxicated, eyeing up the karaoke section. Wally was trying (and failing) to chat up Linda, who stared at her phone in a dismissive manner. Jax had even flown in after giving himself a well earned rest from his time-travelling; he had a brunette cuddled up under his arm.

If he looked out the corner of his eye, he could see Barry's tall frame lean down towards Iris' face – it was so not secretive that he was kissing her. He turned around to see if anyone had noticed (they hadn't); when he turned back, the couple were gone.

The next day, nursing a rather pink love-bite after running into Lisa Snart, Cisco sat down Iris and Barry in the Cortex and told them that he knew they were "doing the deed," and if they wanted to keep it to themselves then they should learn to be more discreet.

He then took great pleasure in leaving the two, pink-faced and embarrassed, walking out the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

It was at times like this he really loved his powers.

 **xXx**

Short and drabblish - hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter should hopefully be longer.

-westallening


	4. initiate a make-out session?

A.N: Easter break is finally here, so when I'm not sorting out my love life and revising for all my subjects, I can hopefully update more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **xXx**

He had only just sped into the house before something small and powerful had him pushed up against the wall. Instinct reared up in him as his eyes flashed with lightening; he relaxed when he smelt the vanilla aroma of Iris' skin as she pressed up against him.

Tension rode in him against as she palmed his dick through his suit – his mask was still in place!

As if reading his thoughts, Iris reached a small hand up to push the red cowl off of Barry's face. His flushed cheeks were the first thing she saw in his face; his dilated eyes the second.

Standing on tiptoe, she licked her way into his mouth, relishing in the sound of his groan as he held her and realized how little she wore – just a flimsy lace gown. He could even feel the pebbled nubs of her nipples through her slip and his suit.

He held her tighter, bending down to lick a trail across her collarbone that sent fire through her veins – yet she pushed him back against the wall; it was her turn to take control.

Her steady hands found the zip on Barry's suit and the sound of it gliding downwards was the only thing present in the otherwise silent room – save for the rough breathing that Barry was displaying.

His breathing increased further as he watched her slide the straps of her gown off her shoulders; she made no move to lose it however, focusing on removing his clothing rather than hers. He reached out the do the job for her – but the burning stare she gave him had him placing his hands back against the curve of her ass. _She_ was calling the shots this time.

A fistful of hair later and Barry was stooped as he eagerly returned her kiss, sucking on her upper lip before tracing and re-tracing the inside of her mouth. She moaned, eager to get closer, and pushed the arms of the suit off him in a flash – no pun intended – divesting him of all but his boxers.

Another push and his arms were up against the wall as she craned her neck now, trying to taste as much as his mouth as she could before she ventured to the other flavours he had going on. She heard him murmur, "Iris..." And pulled away to stare at his swollen lips and darkened gazed, to stare at the man she loved so much.

Her hand moved to the front of his boxers, and he submitted completely.

 **xXx**

See you on the flipside!

-westallening


	5. who is more protective?

so give me all of you in exchange for me

A.N: I don't wanna repeat myself, and so my explanation for my absence is in my newest story ~ the zone (westallen smut week) ~. What I will say is that I'm truly sorry for abandoning this story.

This ended up becoming an entire story on its own, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **xXx**

His heart was thundering in his chest as he tore through the streets of Central City.

While used to his familiar red streak, the civilians couldn't help but stop and gape at the ferocity of The Flash's speed.

Something was wrong.

Cisco shouted desperately over Barry's comm, looking at the computer screen in front of him wildly as he searched for the whereabouts of the perpetrator. Next to him, Caitlin held Wally in place, replacing the bandage that had fallen from his aggravated pacing and soothing him as best she could.

At CCPD, Joe West hunched at his desk, holding his phone desperately and ignoring the worried tones of Captain Singh, who refused to leave his side.

" _There_!" Cisco yelled, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he pinpointed the location. Caitlin froze, turning to sit at the desk beside Cisco and activating the cameras in the building. Wally ran towards them, forgetting his injured head as he stared desperately at the screen. In the next movement he had called Joe, using Caitlin's phone. "They found her," he muttered.

Joe snapped into action.

Barry stopped short at the Central City coastline, impatiently awaiting directions.

"Warehouse 315, on the outskirts of Central City."

Barry raced.

 **xXx**

Iris awoke, her movements groggy as she lifted her head to survey the area. The building she was in was empty, save for the table and chair that sat across from her... and the man that sat there.

"You're finally awake,"he rasped, his voice breaking into a cough that had him bent over and Iris leaned away in disgust. She refused to answer him, instead staring defiantly into his incredibly light grey eyes.

"You don't have to answer me. I know who you are, Ms. West. I know your father works in CCPD. I know your brother goes to Central City University. I know you're in contact with the Flash." Getting up from around the desk, the man strode towards her; Iris immediately took notice of the subtle limp of his left leg, and the impulsive twitch of his fingers. He stood before her, reaching a hand out to caress her face; she turned her head in disgust.

"And you're gonna be mine."

Iris jerked, looking up at him in anger. He grinned, his teeth were surprisingly white for someone who obviously smoked. Pacing around her, Iris felt much like a caged tiger.

"This seems sudden, I know. I haven't even taken you out yet. But I've read your every article, seen every post on your Flash fan-page -" Iris bristled at this, but he didn't seem to notice - "I know where you live, what you order at Jitters and where you buy your clothes. I know everything about you, Iris West, and for that you will be mine."

Iris kept quiet, her heart thumping in fear. This was more than just an ordinary stalker.

The man pivoted towards her, first checking the tightness of the rope on her wrists before placing a hand on her neck. Iris' eyes widened in fear as slowly, he undid the buttons of her cardigan, his breathing becoming raspier as he did so. She understood his intentions completely, and a split second later, launched her head forward to catch his fingers in her teeth; she bit down hard and he screamed loudly, wrenching his bloodied hand away to slap her hard across the face. She saw stars.

A roar from the side of the room broke the man out of his rage; he turned to see The Flash racing towards him, the snarl undeniable on his face.

Time slowed down for Barry as he ran towards the man that dared touch Iris; in his peripheral he saw her trying to free her hands, her cardigan falling haphazardly across her shoulder, and he realised what exactly this man was.

Rapist.

Barrelling into him, the man was thrown to the ground; he managed to pull a knife out from his shirt and stabbed blindly - the dagger cut deep into Barry's arm but he barely felt it in his rage. Punches were thrown, over and over again until the man was a bloody mess, his lip busted, nose broken and eyes black. He teetered on consciousness, but a final blow to his head sent him into darkness.

Breathing heavily, Barry pulled his cowl off, then ran to free Iris from her bonds. Once her hands were free, she shakily touched the knife embedded deep into the crook of his arm, her eyes filling with tears and she looked up into Barry's face.

"He tried to-"

She collapsed in his arms, sobbing as the full weight of the situation hit her. Barry held her tight, his own eyes burning with tears as murmured comfort into her ear. He refused to let go of her, even after Joe and his backup had arrived.

He needed to keep her safe.

 **xXx**

Until next time!

\- westallening.


	6. their arguments lead to?

so give me all of you in exchange for me

chapter six: their arguments lead to...

A.N: Yo, so this is gonna be like chapter 4. Lowkey smutty, featuring slightly dom!Barry. I'll probably throw myself in the trash and include Thomessy's tweet to Candice because hooomygawd it was full of all the innuendo.

 **xXx**

"You can't put yourself in the danger like that, Iris!" Barry yelled, his height towering over her in their livong room. Scowling, Iris raised an eyebrow, stepping back from his size.

"So I can't and you can?" She said, hands going on her hips. Barry rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if you've noticed Iris, but I'm a _metahuman_ ; I have the powers to do so, And before you start, I'm not implying that you can't help, but putting yourself in danger is not the way to do it!"

Iris walked away from him, her hands folded across her chest, "so I'm supposed to be okay with you going out and putting your life on the line while I simply record it? That's it?"

"Yes! No - Look, putting my life on the line to save others is my job, Iris. Central City relies on me to save it, and they rely on you to write about the going ons, which includes me vs the metas! This has always been the plan - why are you so mad now?"

"Because you're not letting me help in any way except write!"

"You can't help with these new metas, Iris! They're way too dangerous!" Barry pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shutting against the oncoming rage; Iris went on, relentless.

"It wasn't like that before! I helped you with Zoom, did I not?"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

The house went quiet as Iris looked at Barry's quivering form, his eyes dark with anger. Her fight left her as she watched him stride towards her; in quick steps he had her backed against the wall with his arms pinning her between them.

Lunging forwards, Barry caught Iris' lips in a bruising kiss; she returned with vigour, biting his upper lip and slanting her tongue against his. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck but his large hand pinned them both to the wall; his other hand snaked around her waist and hoisted her onto his hips. The world blurred as he sped them to their room; he threw her on the bed, immediately capturing her in a kiss again.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much it would kill me to lose you?" Barry growled, a touch of desperation clouded his voice. "I can't live without you, Iris!"

Pulling away, Iris met his eyes - brown to green. It was a fiery clash of emotions; she felt her body burn at the heat. "You can't protect me from everything," she whispered, still a touch of indignation in her voice.

Barry snarled. "Yeah? Watch me."

His hand ripped the blouse from her torso; leaning forward, he bit open Iris' bra to taste the cocoa of her skin. She muffled her delight, still too angry at her boyfriend to let him know how much she enjoyed his rare show of dominance.

He wasn't having this.

Releasing her from his mouth, he looked up into her eyes, blown wide in her lust.

"Don't you dare hold back. You know I'm needy and I wanna hear you say it. Say my name."

Iris stopped resisting.

 **xXx**

Thank the lord for Grant's messiness. And Candice's adorableness. And Grant and Candice in general.

Until next time!

\- westallening


	7. who walks in on them at STAR Labs?

so gimme all of you in exchange for me

chapter 7: who walks in on them at STAR Labs the most?

A.N: Happy summer guys! The weather is flourishing; I'm so happy in this heat :) Also, the new Flash spoilers about WestAllen is wonderful to hear, amiright?

Disclaimer: Nada.

 **xXx**

Barry had Iris straddling his waist in the middle of the cortex, slowly grinding her groin into his as he rushed and fumbled to do something in retaliation, when it happened.

"NOT IN MY SUIT!"

They sprang apart to see Cisco, one hand covering his eyes and the other planted on his hip. He peeked through his fingers to see the couple far apart, breathing heavily and looking at anywhere but him.

"Look guys, I get it, really. You have over 15 years of sexual tension to go through. But can you please, _please_ do it when Barry's **not** in the suit?" He said. Barry and Iris looked at each other, then at Cisco, then back to each other, and nodded.

A gust of wind later and they were both gone, with the suit back in it's rightful place on the stand. Cisco approached it and rubbed a soothing hand along the arm of the suit.

"Don't worry baby. I'll protect you from those horndogs."

Cisco never caught them in the cortex again. In the hallway, medical room, STAR Labs entrance and even the pipeline, however - that was a different story.

 **xXx**

A.N: Another very small anecdote because i have 100 of these to get through. Apologies.

\- westallening


End file.
